A Midnight Kiss
by DoubleDigits
Summary: A Princess Ben Fanfic. Second to be. Please read, better than it seems. 1,150 words in all.


Florian settled in his bed. He glanced next to him. His wife Benevolence, or Ben as she told everyone to call her, was sleeping soundly. Florian couldn't believe he was married to a witch, a liar, a sullen oaf who caused him (and his title) embarrassment. And he couldn't believe he married...his true love.

It was less than a year ago when Princess Benevolence had dressed up as "Piglet Ben" (intentionally or not); when she saved his life with a long, romantic kiss; when Princess Benevolence had changed; when Florian had fallen in love with her (the gut, the bravery, the back-talk became far too much for the young prince so he finally gave in,) and when Florian had stated they would marry because he loved her, not because of that prophecy. At the moment, Florian hadn't cared if Ben hated or loved him. He knew that he loved her too much to let her go so easily, even if it brought her (and, secretly, him) misery. Even if Florian had to battle all ten countries, including his own and Montagne.

Florian remembered the day she had found out about his love. It was quite a surprising, action-filled, unbelievable, dangerous, and romantic day.

_"My father-he went..." Blood ran freely down his scalp. Ben, curse the devil, had just minutes ago "sacrificed" herself for his life. Now she ripped the lining from her gown and pressed it to his head._

_"I need to stitch you up," she murmured._

_"Do you know how?" Florian asked, hoping seeping into him._

_"No. I'm a terrible seamstress." The hope disappeared to be filled with panic and something else that Florian didn't immediately tell what it was. Then his eyes widened when he found out. His hope was filled with panic and...love._

_"How marvelous," Florian muttered, forgetting his thoughts of love. Ben had been right. He dreamed on and on about it, like a silly girl, but he never found it. Now he was dreaming about it yet again while he was on death's doorstep. "I'm not going to die you know," Florian added, trying to reassure himself and Ben, who was a sickly green. _Not without you knowing, _he thought._

_"Of course you're not." Ben's eyes shifted to something near them._

_"What is it?"_

_"Nothing." She forced a smile. "Nothing at all. I'm going to start stitching now. I'll try not to hurt you."_

_"You couldn't hurt me," Florian murmured, unable to control his mouth anymore. Ben began threading the needle. Florian smiled. _You couldn't hurt me with a knife, large piece of dung, or anything else you've tried before. It's too strong, _he thought._

_"We're going to be married."_

_Ben paused. "What?"_

_"We're going to be married. I know it." The look on her face seemed to say 'you sure know a lot of stuff.'_

_"Because of the prophecy? I revived myself. You won nothing-" Ben began._

_Florian groped for her hand, and, when finding it, he gently pressed it. "Nay, not the prophecy. We will marry because I love you."_

_Ben had stared at him with those big beautiful eyes of hers, and he had smiled. Oh, how he loved that look... Then everything went black for quite some time._

_The next time he woke, he had found himself kissed the face that belonged to those beautiful eyes. He had wrapped his arms around her and brought her even closer, sweeting the kiss._

_Turns out, the prophecy went the other way around. Big shocker there._

After that, Florian had forgiven her for everything; being a witch, invading his dreams with those sweet, sweet lips (which at the moment, he thought would be bitter. But, in real life, they were the sweetest things in the world,) for earning him the title _Prince Chamber Pot _(he might forgive her, but Florian certainly won't forget it), for cursing him and his country, and an even longer list that could last days non-stop.

Benevolence... A witch, princess, queen, oaf, and his wife.

The minute Florian had found out Princess Benevolence, the dull princess of Montagne and the niece of the even duller Sophia, was Piglet Ben, the clumsy Montagne shepherd boy who had disrespected Florian so much to be executed and the plump cook's servant who saved Florian's best friend, Florian had run off. Well, you couldn't blame him. Who wouldn't after hearing a servant "boy's" voice come from the supposedly sleeping princess? Especially when she warned, "Don't you dare," and glared at you with those eyes.

He and Piglet Ben had almost lived the same life, so alike that you could barely tell whose life was whose. Florian and Princess Benevolence had nothing similar in their lives at the beginning when they met (well, their second meeting since in the first, Benevolence had sobbed into his arms and they hadn't spoken a word at the funeral.)

Florian remembered the first time he saw Ben in Benevolence.

_Florian began to kiss the princess's lips when he pulled away, scowling at much at the princess was in her slumber. He didn't want to kiss that sour-faced moron. He was attempting his second try when he heard the "Don't you dare." It was the princess, eyes wide and glaring and clearly, clearly, CLEARLY awake._

Now Florian was allowed to "dare" as much as he wanted.

"Florrie?" a voice mocked, trying to shave Florian out of his thoughts.

_Florrie..._ He remembered telling her that, too...

"Benny?" he smirked back.

His wife scowled at him. He had to admit, up close, that scowl was pretty and it suited her... "Ben," she corrected.

Florian answered with a strong kiss.

"Mm...I _could_ possibly get used to Benny, too, if it rewarded me with kisses," Benevolence grinned.

"I win...again," Florian murmured. He gently placed a warm kiss on her neck, and he trailed his lips up to meet her mouth. "But, no, Benny won't award you kisses." Ben pouted playfully. "Too easy."

"Since when have you ever been hard on anything, Florrie?" Ben rolled her eyes. Florian grinned and gave her another kiss. For back-talking. "Looks like you finally found your precious 'true love?' "

"Yes. I have. You, Princess Benevolence of Montagne, were always destined to grant me my wish and my love. And you have."

"Glad I could be of service to you."

They laughed and shared the best midnight kiss of all.

* * *

**Not exactly sure if this would go under the Misc. Book arcade, but I saw another Princess Ben fan fiction here, so I'm just assuming...Anyway, I have had "true love" *coughFlorianquotecough* with this book lately and I wanted to do a fanfic on it! So here it is! **

**Enjoy!**


End file.
